


Lonely Rebirth

by Heirhelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Revenge, Stiles is broken, dark!stiles, graphic description of violence and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirhelle/pseuds/Heirhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek dies, Stiles goes a bit insane, and starts to take revenge on the Argents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this first chapter before on my Lj an on tumblr but I kind of rewrote it, so now I'm posting it here. And the second chapter is almost ready too.

The only reason why Stiles was not in the safety of his own home, was because he got a really short and jumbled text from Derek, which obviously was meant for someone else. Well if he would have had to guess, hw would say, that it was either for Scott, or Erica. More likely Erica, because seriously, who would want Scott in a seriously fucked up situation, when you could have a bad ass shewolf instead. But whoever the text was for didn't matter now, because it was sent to him. And that left him without any other option, but going to the friggin forest in the middle of the night... oh yeah, his father will definitely kill him, if he ever found out about this little excursion... oh boy, he would be in trouble. And the worst part was, that he just suddenly realised, that he was wearing a damned red hoodie. This was such a cliché. He was going to visit the big bad wolf, in the middle of the forest in a red hoodie... and he could only hope that he will not end up eaten by Derek „Sourwolf” Hale. How was this his life?

It was getting cold as he got out of his car. He looked around listening for any sign of movement. Knowing, that he would not be able to spy any wolfs or even most of the hunters. He was trying. OK?! Just as he took the firs steps towards the house, he heard a muffled moan from the porch.

„Shit” he exhaled, as he realised, that Derek was lying on the porch face first, blood slowly gathering into a pool under him, seeping into the crackled wood. As Stiles ran towards him, caution be damned, the Alpha a distant, and weak growl could be heard from the were's direction.

„Derek, what the Hell?!!” he shrieked as he finally got to the motionless figure, leaning down, looking at him closer. „What did you do?” A soft chuckle came from Derek as he tried to sit up. „And why the hell are you even here?”

„I didn't do anything."he rasped" I didn't shoot myself with an exploding arrow if that's what you were implying Stiles.”he said with a weak voice, he coughed and spit out some blood, as the boy tried to helped him up.

„Oh, my God! Derek! You should go to Deaton! This is so not funny! Can you even heal?” Stiles asked, voice frantic.”

„No!... It's unnecessary. I only need to rest ... " he coughed some more."

„Does it hurt?” Derek looked at him, like he grew a second head. „Sorry... please don't kill me.” Stiles whined. And Derek gave him the look again. „ OK, so can you stand up? Because I'm not really sure, weather I can carry you in.”

„I don't know.” Derek admitted uncertainly. Some more blood trickling down his chin. „I should go to Isaac... he is alone and....” Derek growled as and almost fainted in the middle of the sentence.

~Shit!~ Stiles thought, as he helped the wolf up. Derek stood up, but swayed and almost fell, but the boy was there, catching him, hold him upright. And that's when Stiles was really able to see the puddle of blood that gathered under the Alpha. He took a deep breath, and with a graceless effort dragged the man inside. He was silently panicking, and knew, that the werewolf was in a miserable condition. But even so, the big bad injured alpha growled, and tried to disentangle himself from the boy's hold.

„ What the hell Derek?!” Stiles just held him tighter.” Just help me get you into your bed. And then I'll call Scott, or Erica or someone. I'll call them and someone will stay with Isaac, but you have to stay put now.”

„No!... I have... to go....” The man looked terrified of the idea, and Stiles didn't really know why. But he had enough sense not to ask. " Just... just get me into bed. You should go to him then. Get him to somewhere safe.” 

„What? NO Derek! That's stupid. You are not healing... I still don't know why you are not healing, but I am so not leaving until you are all right, and that's that. Even if you'll rip my throat out for it later, I'm still not leaving you! And don't worry for Isaac, I'll call Scott, and tell him to go over, because you had something to do... with me or something, but I will not leave you!” He was determined, to care for this stubborn man even if he didn't want him there.

„ A few weeks ago you wanted me dead Stiles...” Derek reminded him sourly.

„No, that didn't happen like that... sort of... And you are so rude to listen in on private conversations Dude.” Stiles scolded him.„ And besides, you are not well enough to leave. I don't think you could even rip my throat out, and that says something.” He huffs, and Derek tries to growl dangerously, but it's just weak and quiet. He sounds like a wounded puppy, and in a twisted way, he actually is one. Stiles lowers him onto the remains of a sofa, that looks sturdy enough not to fall to peaces from the massive weight of the tall and strong, not to mention pretty impressive body of the last remaining Hale. So, he made himself useful, and got to the task to peel the shirt off of the alpha, who only whimpered at the treatment.

„Isaac. I should be with the betas... „he mumbled and tried to get up again. 

„Shit! No Derek! You stay put.” the boy shoved him back onto the sofa, earning another whimper from the him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough." He muttered, as he finally pulled the shirt out of the way. And that was the moment, when everything started to go really downhill. The wound was like nothing he has ever seen. A chunk of his abdomen was literally missing. He was a wreck, and not healing.

„Damn! What the hell hit you? Shotgun to the stomach? There is a friggin hole in your abdomen! „He shrieked, and was pretty surprised, that he didn't faint, or felt even the slightest hint of nausea. He just didn't have time to freak out. Not yet anyway.

Derek didn't answer him. He just whimpered, and stayed down, breathing heavily in and out. Stiles knew, he needed help, but he doubted, that the Alpha would make it. Not like this. It was a miracle that he was still alive. And suddenly the soft whimpering stopped, and so did Stiles' hearth for a moment, panic rising in him, bringing a strange numbness that started crawling up his legs, leaving them shaking. The numbness spread through his arms, making them too weak to do anything. And this was the exact moment, when it hit him. Derek Hale was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He felt helpless, and hopeless, like when his mother was dying. He was just a child then, and didn't really understand what really was happening. Sure, he knew that something was seriously wrong, he just didn't know what, back then he only knew that his mother was getting more and more tired and his father cried when he thought no one saw him.

His breathing got more and more erratic. He didn't have a panic attack in some time, but he still knew the signs. Sties tried to concentrate, to push away the numbness. Trying to slow down his breathing, because this was so not the time to hyperventilate and faint from the lack of oxygen. It wasn't sheer panic just yet, but he could feel it tugging on his nerve endings. Then, as he was looking down at Derek, there was this light in his eyes a pale and weak little glint that still gave him hope, still gave him the power to not give up and succumb to sheer terror.

" Do... do you feel anything? Are you healing?" He asked, as he tried, to stop the bleeding with Derek's discarded shirt. The Alpha was dying. His Alpha! His mind added... and thank you very much brain, he already knew that.

Derek didn't answer at first. He was silent, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, and suddenly started coughing up blood again. Stiles felt something warm trickle down his face. A few tears escaped, and rolled down his chin. He knew, why Derek was not answering him, it was simple. He just didn't want to lie to him. Not when he was dying.

"Sourwolf?" his voice was hesitant, even as the wolf's eyes popped open, and his irises glowing crimson. Stiles tried to smile, as he put his hand onto Hale's forehead. It wasn't as hot as it used to be. He started to get colder, and that never meant anything good. " Please, let me call someone. The pack might help."he pleaded.

" No. I forbade them to come here without permission. They shouldn't, there are hunters... out there. I ... will not let them get killed... It is too... dangerous." Late! Stiles knew, that he wanted to say too late and it was breaking his hearth all over again. He didn't want him dead, he wanted to argue with him, even get shoved into hard surfaces, growled at and being scolded for stupid behaviour, but definitely not dead. He sobbed silently.

" It is not Derek! You should know better. Trust them more." he scolded the man" They would do anything for you. You are their Alpha!"

" If they can kill me, they wouldn't have a chance... Face it Stiles. No one will come. " Derek started to shiver. Stiles was too young for this, he didn't want to be here, to witness the slow agony of Derek Hale's death, but even if he would have the chance, he wouldn't leave his side. All he wanted to do, was to lay next to him, and give him some comfort, some of his own body heat, because Derek was seriously getting colder and colder. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Derek smelled like he usually did. Like the forest, a bit of sweat, and that unique thing that made the alpha the alpha. And now, it was overwhelmed by the smell of blood... But before he could have gotten too deep into himself, someone turned up lights outside. Stiles knew, that only the Argents would come here at this time of night, to end the dying wolf. He stopped petting Derek's hair, which he didn't even noticed doing before, and stood up slowly, smiling down at Derek. He had to be strong now. He decided.

„ You stay here, and don't even breath offendingly. I will take care of this. Derek, whatever I'll say, I'm going to be lying. OK?” he whispered into the wolfs ear. Who only nodded.” I will be back. Don't you dare fall asleep before I'm back.” He added, then did the hardest thing in his life, leaving Derek's side, going to the front door. Outside, 6 or 7 hunters were standing next to their cars with weapons in their hands.

„Hello Mr Argent.” Stiles' voice was almost calm as he looked at Chris Argent defiantly. Hiding his shaking hands behind his back.

„ Hi there Stiles. I am a little concerned, is that blood on your clothes?” he asked not even raising his voice. And it all downed on him then. Dereks's blood was all over him. He started to shake harder, his breathing getting ragged for a moment. But he managed to snap out of it almost immediately, because he couldn't give himself the luxury of a freak out. He had to be the strong one ... again.

„ Yes it is, but you can all leave now Mr Argent. Your work is done here, YOU killed Derek Hale!” He said it out loud for the first time. And it felt like another rock, pressing down onto his chest.

„Really now? Why do you think we did something so terrible Stiles?” Mr Argent asked with mocking innocence. As unknown anger started to boil in the pit of Stiles' stomach.

„Chris, I don't know anyone else who would shoot him, with a fucking exploding arrow or a shotgun or whatever it was you used. Congrats, you killed someone again whatever you used, it hit him right in the stomach.” He added. His hands stopped shaking, so he let them rest next to his body. Blood dripping from his fingertips. God, he must have looked like a wreck, but he really didn't care at the moment."How is Alison by the way?" he added, as the image of the girl popped into his head, with her great aim. And as suspicion rose in him, so did dread. Because if Scott's girlfriend killed his... his... wolf, then even as much as he loved his friend, there would be hell to pay. 

„Is he really dead?” Chris interrupted his thoughts.

„ He will be in a few minutes. So if you would be kind enough to leave us.” He just wanted to turn his back on them, and forget that he even mentioned his friends name. Surely Alison had nothing to do with Derek because …

„Well, you know, that we have to go for sure this time.” Alison said, as she stepped out from behind the car holding up her bow. Aiming at the boy. And Stiles actually felt his hearth shatter into even smaller peaces, because someone he counted on betrayed him. Betrayed everyone, by trying to murder the alpha of his boyfriend. He didn't know, how Scott would react to this, but in the end, Derek would be dead, and Alison would still have her power over Scott, because he was not that clever, and this girl could tell him that the Earth was flat, and smile at him, and Scott would believe her, would believe anything.

„You know what, fuck you all! ” Stiles hissed, as unknown anger rose in him. „ Wouldn't you let him be able to die in peace at least!? You took his life away, your aunt took his family! Now, you are stealing his life, but don't you dare touch his dignity! Oh, and if I were you, I would pray to God, for mercy, because Derek Hale is the only one, who stands between you and three raging betas. And I don't know, if anyone could stop the bloodshed. Frankly, I don't think, that I would want to either. ” he shouted. Wincing how hateful his own voice sounded in the dead silence. Then, without another word, he left the stunned hunters on the porch. Not even caring if Alison shot him in the back or something, and strode back inside to look at how Derek was doing. He was shivering on the remnants of the sofa, and Stiles' heart felt like sand by the time he reached him, or more likely as ash black and dead. The anger faded, and some strange calm hit him. It was dark and warm, it made him dizzy and more stabil at the same time. It was hard to describe it, but he didn't really have time to dwell on such unimportant stuff, when a bleeding werewolf was lying before him.

„Hey.” He said, and Derek opened his eyes. They were red again, but the colour was somehow more pale and weak."

„Hey.” he rasped. ”So,... they'll let me … die... without … disturbance?" He wheezed. Like the shot had some effect on his lungs. But that was impossible... except, if Derek inhaled some of his own blood. He thought about this for a second, before he could snap back to the problem lying on the couch.

„ I told you I will lie out there.” Stiles tried to sound sincere. 

„Stiles... you were not. „deep breath “I could hear your heartbeat. I can still hear it. When I die..., Stiles, please put me next to my sister." He whispered, then coughed and some more blood dribbled down his chin.

" Please don't say that! And why the hell are you still bleeding? " Stiles took one of the cleaner parts of the soiled shirt and whipped of Derek's lips, and chin. He tried to be as gentle as he could. They stayed silent for a while, and started petting Derek's hair again.

"Stiles, please, don't let them hurt anyone." Derek muttered, a few minutes later.

"God, Derek, you really are dying. You used the word: please." The teen tried to lighten the mood with a smile, but he failed miserably. He didn't give a promise, but Derek let it slide.

"You know, this place used to be white. It was really beautiful. And calm... I don't deserve to die here. "he sighed" It was my fault... all my fault...."now, he was babbling, then when the next coughing fit came, Derek must have inhaled some of his blood again, because he started chocking. Stiles saw fear in the red eyes, as he desperately tried to draw in some needed air. Stiles tried to hold him in place, but he may have had a better chance with a bull. Because even injured, Derek was strong. He noticed, that whatever hit him, his body was fighting it, and the wound actually looked a little bit smaller. But it was not enough. Derek would bleed to death before he could heal himself, or even worse, he would chocked to death on his own blood. But the fit passed, and Derek took in a great big gulp of air, and than sighed. Stiles got onto his knees next to the sofa again, and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. 

"How do you feel?" He mumbled, closing his eyes. His voice was weak, hands shivering again. But it didn't matter any more. Only Derek mattered, and the fact, that most likely these were their last moments together.

"Sleepy... Like hunters shot me and I'm dying." Derek mumbled." Stiles... "he took a deep breath, as the boys free hand, started to caress the his face. Stiles tried to smooth away the wrinkles of pain from that handsome features, then opened his eyes, and looked into the fading red ones.

" I love you Derek." He whispered, but felt so emotionally drained, that he didn't even have the power to angst about the fact, that he just confessed his feelings to Derek Hale. He just closed his eyes again, and waited. But for a moment, or maybe for painfully long hours no answer came. He didn't look up just held his eyelids shut, until he felt cold fingers caressing his face. He leaned into them, and more tears ran down his face, washing of some blood from Derek's hand.

" I love you too Stiles Stili... "he said, as another coughing fit took hold of him. His eyes watered, and he looked so afraid and desperate for oxygen.

"Shhhh, I'm here. Slow down, if you panic, it will get worse... "he caressed Derek's face, and whispered smoothing words into his ear until the fit passed. Then he leaned in, and pressed a kiss onto the man's forehead. Derek was panting, and all the colour drained from his face. “What is your... real name anyway?” He asked with using up all his remaining power.”

“Gemin.” he said, voice cracking up a bit, as Derek gave him a small but genuine smile.

“I like it ... ”he wheezed” Would... have loved ... to-to call you … Gemin. “ was the last sentence he ever uttered. Stiles has never scene someone die before, but deep down, he knew that the time has come. It was now, or never. He took that handsome face into both his palms, not caring that he was smearing blood all over Derek, leaned in, and kissed him. It was chased, small and innocent. But it was theirs, and no one could take that away from Stiles. It would be with him forever, even if Derek would leave him in the span of mere minutes.

This really was not, what Derek deserved... what they deserved. The Argents didn't only take the life of the last remaining Hale, but they took the future they could have had together. They took away all the happiness that was promised in that one little kiss.

He looked into those big crimson eyes, and held onto him smiling, tears running down his face, washing down the blood, smeared onto Derek's cheeks. And after only a few blinks of time, it happened. Derek exhaled, and his eyes slowly faded back to its original green colour, but he still held onto Stiles. And the boy leaned down, onto the man's chest, he started to cry.

He felt useless, like the burden he was to everyone. He couldn't save Derek, he felt weak and pathetic. And another stone settled into his chest. His abdomen was starting to swirl with numbness, and for a moment, he felt like he was falling into a deep pit. Like hell itself has opened under him. He was scared, terrified of the feelings bubbling up in him. There was no use fighting it any more, he just let the panic wash over him. He grabbed onto Derek's shoulders for leverage, or just held onto him so he wouldn't give in to the urge and fleeing from house. That reeked of blood and death. Stiles started to hyperventilate, his vision faded and almost lost his consciousness. Then, it was like everything was cut. Like all threads that connected his body with his mind was severed. He felt nothing. He couldn't move, or cry to help even if there would have been anyone around to hear him. The next thing he was aware of, were the painful howls that sounded from too far away. First only one, then another, and another. A small quire of grieving voices crying out for the lost alpha. Too far, too late. The betas could feel it, the passing of their alpha a disaster as great for them, as was for him. Suddenly his phone started ringing, but he couldn't move. He couldn't take the call even if he would have wanted to. His body was still not functioning, he was just lying on top of Derek unmoving, unfeeling.

This is how they found him. Open eyed, but completely closed into himself. He knew, what was happening to him. That he was dragged out of the remains of the house, and put into his own car. Someone was talking to him, but he really didn't care who it was, or what he or she was saying. Life blurred into the mess of lights and sounds. Time had passed without any movement. He shut himself in, and started to rebuild his hearth from the dark ashes that were left after that night. He gathered all the remains up carefully, soundlessly. All those little moments which led to this one. How he took Derek's face, when he looked up, vulnerable and weak. Alison's bow pointed at his chest. Knowing, that she was the one, who destroyed the future he didn't even know he wanted. Sometimes he felt tears streaming down his face, and one day, he actually felt a cloth cleaning them off.

He could process more and more from the outer world. Voices, and movements. His senses were returning one by one. First his hearing, than one day he could see his dad sitting next to his bed, looking ragged pale and worried. He blinked once, twice, three times, clearing his vision. He held his fathers gaze who started to cry, relief dripping from his words, as he tried to coax his son back into real life. But he was not ready, not yet. The process was slow, but with every day, be built himself up a little bit more. In a few days time, he started moving. At first, only his hands responded, but then, he slowly regained all his abilities, except for one. He refused to talk.

The doctors told them, that there was nothing wrong with him medically speaking. He was healthy only a bit malnutrition, so they told him to eat healthier, and that he needed to see a therapist, every other day. But that seemed useless too. Stiles wasn't talking, he was broken, and doubted, that there was anything that could repair him … or if he even wanted to be whole again. He didn't feel the need to talk, to converse, because he always poured his feelings out on everyone, but now, he felt nothing, and wanted to share nothing. Until the day, his supposed friends came to visit him.

Scott and Alison, hand in hand looking happy and more in love than ever came over a few days before his supposed release. They told him, that after Derek's death Scott took over his duties, and as the oldest, and took on the part of the leader. So they worked out some rules between the wolfs and the hunters, and now, there were no hunts, and no killing. Everyone was satisfied and happy... or Scott was. He had the girl, the pack, everything he could possibly want. Everything, Derek should have had. Happiness, a family, love... a life to live. A chance to get old with Stiles at his side. It was not only Derek's future, it was their future that was lost. Burst by an arrow, shot by Alison Argent. 

By the time they were leaving, and the girl leaned in, to give him a firm and friendly hug, he grabbed her hair, and looked into her eyes for mere millimetres.

“Hey Stiles what the hell?” Scott asked as his eyes changed colour. But the teen was immune to the glowing eyes and those elongating teeth. The only thing that mattered now was Alison Argent. The only thing, that mattered, was that she knew, that he will come after her, and her family.

“No, leave it Scott. He is still sick. Let's go.” she said calmly. But even so, her eyes told him, that she fully understood him. Her gaze was cold and passionless, and Stiles knew, that she must have been a wreck too after the death of her mother. So many broken people in such a small town. But that didn't matter, because the path she stepped on, led only to death and pain. He let her go, but didn't look away, not even spearing a look at his ex-bestfriend. 

As when they left the room, a new, more deadly life started for a 16 year old teenager. But his second birth didn't promise any love, or peace for him. Only pain and suffering for those, who killed Stiles Stilinski, and helped in the birth of one Gemin Stilinski who would take vengeance for for all that was taken away from Derek Hale and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel the need to say, that my native lanuage is not english, so please bare with my mistakes. If you find any please tell me. I will gladly correct myself. Thank you.


End file.
